Mi Príncipe Azul
by Dayana Fullbuster
Summary: La Historia Relata, Sobre La Vida de Preparatoria de Una Joven Llamada Juvia Loxar, Que Su Mayor Sueño es encontrar a Su "Príncipe Azul", Enamorarse y Ser Muy Felices, Pero Pasaran Algunas Cosas Que No Permitirán Que Estén Juntos.
1. Un Nuevo Comienzo

Mi Príncipe Azul

Nota: Es mi primer fic, eso quiere decir que soy una aficionada, espero que lo lean y dejen sus críticas lo hice Gruvia porque es mi pareja favorita de Fairy Tail.

Prologo:

-Esta Hermosa Historia Comienza Con Una Linda Chica Llamada Juvia Loxar, La Cual Iba a Asistir a Una Nueva Preparatoria Conocida Como "Fairy Tail" La Chica Peli Azul Estaba Muy Nerviosa Por Entrar a Una Nueva Preparatoria, Pues Ella No Conocía a Nadie Excepto a Su Amigo De La Infancia Gajeel Redfox, Quien También Fue Transferido a La Misma Preparatoria.

-Al Momento En El Que La Chica Salió de su Casa Se Encontró Con Su Amigo Gajeel Quien También Se Dirigía A La Prepa.

\- ¡Gajeel-Kun Espérame¡. Grito La Chica Mientras Corría Hacia El.

-Hola, Juvia. Dice el Chico.

Mientras se Dirigen a La Prepa, Un Poco Nerviosa y Asustada La Chica Le Pregunta A Su Amigo.

-Estas Nervioso Gajeel-Kun?. Pregunta La Peli Azul Un Poco Nerviosa.

-Por Que Habría De Estarlo?. Responde el Peli Negro

-Como Es Una Nueva Prepa Creí Que Lo Estarías. Responde La Chica Mientras Seguía Caminando.

-Va A ser Lo Mismo Que en La Anterior. Responde el Chico Secamente.

-¡Claro Que No Gajeel-Kun! Van a Haber Amigos Nuevos y Quizás Es Una Nueva Oportunidad Para Al fin Encontrar A Mi Príncipe Azul. Responde Muy Emocionada

-Príncipe Azul?. Dice El Chico Mientras Se Ríe.

-¡No Te Rías Gajeel-Kun¡ Quiero Decir A Encontrar El Chico Ideal.

-Lo Que Digas. Dice el Peli negro Mientras Aguanta Las Ganas De Reírse a Carcajadas

Cuando Por Fin Llegan a La Prepa, Suena el Timbre el Cual Indica Que es Hora De Entrar A Clases.

Ya Dentro de El Salón De Clases Llega La Profesora Ultear.

-¡Gray y Natsu¡ Dejen De Pelear y Siéntense. Grita La Profesora Con Mucho Enojo.

Los Dos Chicos Dejan De Pelear Toman Asiento Tal y Como Lo Pidió La Profesora.

-Nos Vemos En Receso. Susurra El Peli Rosa al Chico Peli Negro .

-Bueno Chicos Antes De Empezar La Clase Les Voy A Presentar A Los Dos Nuevos Alumnos Ellos Son Juvia Loxar y Gajeel Redfox Transferidos de La Preparatoria Phantom Lord. Dice La Profesora Mientras Los Presenta a Todo El Grupo.

Mientras Están Tomando Asiento La Linda Chica Peli Azul No Puede Dejar De Ver A Un Lindo Chico Peli Negro Sentado En El Fondo Del Salón, La Chica se Sienta Delante de Él Mientras En Su Mente Se Pregunta ¿¡Quien Sera¡?, Quiero Conocerlo.

Al Terminar La Clase, Se Le Acercan Varias Chicas A La Peli Azul.

-Hola¡ Me Llamo Lucy. Le Dice Una Linda Chica Rubia A La Peli azul.

-Hola Lucy¡ Encantada De Conocerte. Responde La Peli Azul.

-Yo Soy Erza Un Gusto En Conocerte. Le Dice Una Chica Pelirroja Mientras Sonríe.

-Igualmente Erza. Dice La Peli Azul Mientras Tiene Una Gran Sonrisa En Su Rostro.

Luego Se Acercan Dos Chicos, A Donde Están Reunidas Todas Las Chicas.

-Yo Soy Natsu Quieres Pelear ¡Estoy Encendido¡. Dice el Peli Rosa Muy Entusiasmado.

-Oye¡ Oye Natsu Como Le Vas A Pedir A Una Chica Que Peleen Por Cierto¡ Me Llamo Gray. Dice El Peli Negro.

-H-hola Gray-sama E-encantada De Conocerte. Dice La Peli Azul Muy Nerviosa y Sonrojada.

Cuando Empiezan Las Clases La Chica Peli Azul No Pude Dejar De Pensar En El Lindo Chico Peli Negro, y se Dice a Si Misma: ¡Ya Encontré a Mi Príncipe Azul!

Al Terminar Las Clases Cuando Todos Se Están Retirando La Profesora Ultear Da Un Breve Mensaje a Todos.

-Chicos, Les Quiero Decir Que Ha habido Reportes de Que Han habido Muchos Robos Así Que Traten De Irse Con Mucho Cuidado y Si Es Posible Irse Con Alguien Que Viva Por Su Misma Ruta. Dice La Profesora Un Poco Preocupada.

-¡Ok¡. Dicen Todos Mientras Se Van.

Mientras La Chica Peli Azul Empieza a Buscar a Su Amigo Gajeel Para Que Se Vayan Juntos ya Que Viven Muy Cerca, Como No Lo Encuentra Va A Preguntarle a Su Nueva Amiga Lucy.

-Lucy De Casualidad No Has Visto a Gajeel-Kun. Pregunta La Chica.

-Creo Que El Ya Se Fue. Dice La Chica Mientras Se Retira Con La Chica Pelirroja y Con El Chico Peli Rosa.

-Adiós¡ Lucy. Dice La Chica Con Una Gran Sonrisa..

-Adiós Juvia¡ . Dice La Rubia Mientras Sale de La Prepa Con Sus Amigos.

-Ahora con Quien Me Voy. Piensa la Peli Azul Mientras se Dirige a La Puerta de La Prepa.

Al Momento en el Que La Chica Sale Se Encuentra Con El Lindo Peli Negro Recostado De La Pared Con Una Cara De Preocupación.

-Gray-Sama¡. Dice La Chica un Poco Sorprendida.

-Creí Que Ya te Habías Ido, Escuche que Gajeel Ya se Había Ido y Quise Esperarte, Porque Vivimos Por La Misma Ruta. Dice Con un Tono Serio el Chico.

-Oh¡ Muchas Gracias Por querer Esperarme Gray-Sama. Dice La Chica Sonrojada.

-Bueno que Esperas ¡Vámonos¡. Dice El Chico Con Un Tono Serio.

Mientras Los Dos Van Caminando, El Silencio Se Va Apoderando de El Momento.

-¿Gajeel y Tu Son Novios?. Pregunta El Chico un Poco Curioso.

Impactada Por La Pregunta Del Chico, La Peli Azul Responde.

-¡¿Que?¡ No Gajeel-Kun y Yo Solo Somos Muy Buenos Amigos, Estudiamos Antes En La Misma Prepa. Responde un Poco Nerviosa.

-Solo Amigos Eh?. Pensaba El Chico.

Mientras Siguen Caminando En un Completo Silencio Llegan a La Casa De La Chica y Llega el Momento Para Despedirse.

-Adiós Gray-Sama¡ Gracias Por Acompañarme. Dice La Chica Con Una Hermosa y Llamativa Sonrisa Sobre Su Rostro.

-Adiós. Dice El Chico Con Un Tono Muy Seco Mientras Se Va.

Cuando La Chica entra a Su casa, Se Sienta En Su Escritorio Toma un Libro, Rosa Y Empieza a Escribir, Al parecer Es El Diario De La Peli Azul.

-Hoy Fue El Mejor Día De Mi Vida Conocí a Muchas Personas Hice Nuevas Amistades, Y Lo Mejor de El Día Fue Conocer A Gray-sama Es Un Chico Genial, Es Tan Amable y Lindo Conmigo, Creo Que Al Fin Encontré a Mi Príncipe Azul. Empieza A Escribir La Chica En Su Diario.

Gracias a Los Que Se Tomaron El Tiempo de leerlo…..

Luego Subiré la Segunda Parte.


	2. Una Carta Anónima

Al Día Siguiente:

La Chica Se Había Levantado Un Poco Tarde, y Se Preparo Muy Apurada Para Irse a La Prepa, Mientras Iba Saliendo De Su Casa empezó a Correr Para Llegar a Tiempo Mientras arreglaba Su Mochila En Un Momento De Distracción Tropezó Con Un Chico Que Iba en Sentido Contrario de La Chica, Mientras Se Encontraban En El Suelo La Chica Con Mucha Vergüenza Ayuda al Chico a Recoger Sus Libros Que Terminaron En El Suelo Por Culpa de La Chica, Después de Levantar Todos Los Libros Los Dos Se Levantan.

-Discúlpame Por Favor es Que No Vi Por donde Iba. Dice La Chica Muy Apenada.

-Tranquila Fue Un Accidente No Te Preocupes, Por Cierto Eres Muy Bonita ¿Cuál Es Tu Nombre?

-Me Llamo: Juvia, Y ¿Cuál Es Tu Nombre?. Pregunta La Peli Azul.

-Soy Lyon, Un Gusto En Conocerte. Dice el Peli Blanco Mientras Sonríe un Poco Sonrojado.

-Igualmente Lyon. Dice La Peli Azul Con Una Linda Sonrisa.

-¿Y A Que Prepa Vas?. Pregunta El Chico Con Un Tono De Interes.

\- A La Preparatoria "Fairy Tail", Hablando De Eso Tengo Que Irme o Llegare Tarde Adiós Lyon. Dice La Chica Mientras Empieza a Correr Para Llegar a Tiempo a La Prepa.

Mientras Que El Chico No Puede Dejar de Pensar Que Hermosa es esa Chica.

Cuando Por fin La Peli Azul Logra Llegar al Salón De Clases Muy Cansada De Tanto Correr.

-Disculpe Profesora Ultear Puedo Entrar-Dice La Chica Muy Avergonzada Por Haber Llegado Tarde-

-Claro Juvia, Pero Por Favor Que Esto No Se Repita ¿si?-Dice La Profesora Ultear-

-Si Profesora Se Lo Prometo-Dice La Peli Azul Muy Agradecida De Que La Dejaran Entrar-

Ya Comenzadas Las Clases La Profesora Decide Salir Un Momento Dejando el Salón Al Cuidado De Erza.

-¿Por Que Llegaste Tarde?-Pregunta Fríamente El Peli Negro.

-Lo Que Sucedió Fue Que Cuando Salí De Casa, Venia Tan Apurada Que No Me Fije en El Camino y Sin Querer Tropecé Con Un Chico y Derribe Todos Sus Libros Y Quise Ayudarlo-Responde La Chica a Dicha Pregunta.

-Mmm Está Bien No Es Que Me Preocupe Ni Nada Solo Quería Saber-Dice El Chico Muy Fríamente-

Ya Volvió La Profesora Ultear y Siguió Dando Su Clase, Ya Cuando Terminaron Las Clases Todos Iban Saliendo y La Peli Azul Se Quedo en el Aula Por Un Momento Mas, Cuando De repente a El Salón De Clases Llegan dos Chicas Que Resultan ser Lucy y Erza.

-Oye Juvia Te Buscan Afuera-Dicen Las Chicas Un Poco Curiosas-

-Enserio? Quien Me Busca-Responde La Peli Azul un Poco Confundida-

-Se Hace Llamar Lyon ¿Lo Conoces?-Responde La Rubia y La Pelirroja-

-¡Lyon¡ Si, Hoy Lo Conocí-Dice La Peli Azul -Que Hará Aquí- Piensa La Chica-

La Peli Azul Se Dirige Hacia La Puerta, Y Es Cuando Se Encuentra Con Lyon.

-¡Lyon¡ ¿Qué Haces Aquí?-Pregunta La Chica Muy Confundida-

-E-este, Vine A Ver Si Querías Salir Conmigo-Dice el Chico Muy Nervioso y Sonrojado-

-B-bueno Lyon, Esta Bien- Dice La Peli Azul Muy Sonrojada-

Mientras que del Otro Lado Se Encuentran Lucy, Natsu y Erza Hablando y Llega Gray Muy Enojado.

-¿!Que Hace El Maldito De Lyon Aquí¡?-Pregunta el Chico Muy Enojado-

-¿Lo Conoces?-Pregunta La Rubia un Poco Confundida-

-Si Éramos Amigos De Pequeños-Responde El Peli Negro-

-Por Lo Que Pude Escuchar El La Está Invitando a Salir-Responde el Peli rosa A La Pregunta del Chico-

-¿!Que¡?-Dice el Peli Negro Mas Enojado Que Antes-

-Tsk¡ Como Sea¡- Dice El Peli Negro Mientras Se Va Enojado a Su Casa-

Mientras La Peli Azul Sigue Hablando Con Lyon, Pudo Observar cómo Se Iba Gray Enojado a su Casa, Mientras Ella Pensaba Que Le Pudo Haber Pasado, Se Dirige a Su Cita Con Lyon.

Después de La Cita, La Peli Azul Esta Llegando a Su Casa Cuando Entra a Su Casa Se Encuentra Con Una Nota Debajo De Su Puerta Que Decía:

"Nos Vemos Mañana En La Azotea De La Prepa en El Receso Sin Falta".

-¿Quien Habrá Escrito Esto?-Se Preguntaba La Chica Muy Confundida-

Mientras La Chica Estaba Durmiendo No Podía Dejar De Pensar En Quien La Había Escrito Esa Carta, y Que Pasaría Mañana.


	3. Malentendidos

Ya era de mañana y la peli azul se levanto para irse a la prepa, mientras se preparaba no podía dejar de pensar en quien fue la persona que dejo la carta bajo su puerta, estaba muy ansiosa cuando salió de su casa se encontró con Gajeel, y decidió irse con él mientras Gajeel estaba hablando la chica solo podía pensar en esa carta ya cuando llego y comenzaron las clases, la peli azul casi que ni prestaba, atención esa carta la tenia distraída.

Ya terminando las clases, fue hacia la azotea y la chica pudo observar que no había nadie, La chica no pudo aguantar las ganas de ver el hermoso paisaje que se podía observar a lo lejos, Mientras veía el hermoso Paisaje y el viento movía su hermoso cabello, un chico había ido a la azotea y se coloca a su lado, resulta ser que el chico que escribió la carta era Gray mientras el pelinegro la veía como su hermoso cabello se movía con el viento por su mente pasaban miles de pensamientos.

-"Que es este sentimiento, que tengo al verla".

-"Porque me siento así".

La Peli azul No se Había Dado cuenta que el Pelinegro se Encontraba Ahí,

-¡Gray-sama¡, Que haces aquí?-Dice la Chica Sorprendida-

-Yo fui quien escribió la carta-Responde el Chico-

-¿y por que querías verme aquí?-Responde La Chica muy Sonrojada al Escuchar Dicha Respuesta-

Los dos se sientan en una banca que se encontraba en la azotea, mientras están los dos en silencio la chica no pude dejar de pensar "porque Gray-sama me Llamaría a que viniera aquí".

-Me entere que tuviste una cita con Lyon ¿es cierto?-Ya el Peli negro los había visto pero solo quería saber que respondería la chica.

-Si Era lo menos que podía hacer Después de Lo que paso-Responde la chica un Poco Confundida-¿Por qué Gray le preguntaría eso?

-¡Q-quisiera que no lo Volvieras a Hacer¡-Dice el Pelinegro un poco celoso-¡Porque diablos Dije eso!-

-¿Que?-Dice La Peli azul muy confundida.

-Y-yo no quise decir eso si no que, este ¡YO QUIERO SALIR CONTIGO!-Dice el Pelinegro un poco nervioso y sonrojado-

-¡¿Ah?¡…Gray-sama Bueno-Dice La Chica mientras es interrumpida por el Pelinegro.

-Lo que Pasa es que estaba muy Celoso de que salieras con otra persona y te divirtieras con alguien más, que otro chico pueda ver tu hermosa sonrisa..O-otro Chico Que no soy Yo-Dice Muy Sonrojado y Avergonzado.

-Gray-sama si quiero salir Contigo ¡-Dice la Peli azul sonrojada con una gran sonrisa sobre su Rostro pues ella estaba muy feliz por lo que el chico le había dicho.

Cuando suena La Campana de salida, la chica se dirige al salón a buscar su bolso que lo había dejado en el aula de clases mientras que el peli negro la estaba esperando en el pasillo, en ese momento va bajando una chica por las escaleras y sin ver se tropezó y cayó justo donde estaba el pelinegro, sin querer su labios se tocaron Justo en ese Momento la peli azul sale del el salón y es cuando ve esa escena y La malinterpreta y sin nada que decir solo salió corriendo del lugar con varias lagrimas que retenían sus hermosos ojos azules, el chico solo alcanzó a ver la silueta de la peli azul y se levanto inmediatamente mientras que la desconocida pidió disculpas por lo ocurrido el pelinegro echo a correr para poder alcanzar a la chica.

Mientras La Peli azul secaba sus Lagrimas choco contra alguien, ese Alguien era Lyon que estaba de pasada por ahí el Albino al ver que varias lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de la Chica, sin saber la razón de su llanto decidió abrazarla mientras la chica también abrazo al albino fuertemente ya que se sentía devastada, cuando el pelinegro sale a la puerta y los ve abrazados para no cometer una locura solo se va sin decir nada, pero por dentro solo tenía ganas de asesinar al albino.

Mientras Lyon consolaba a la chica le propuso ir a comer un helado para que se sintiese mejor, a cuya propuesta ella le dijo que si mientras estaban por allí la peli azul no podía pensar en nada si no en ese supuesto "beso" cuando la chica llega a su casa se encuentra con Gray sentado en frente de su casa con una cara muy fría.

-¡¿Gray-sama?¡ qué haces aquí¡-le grito la chica muy enojada-

-¿Porque te fuiste con el imbécil de lyon?¡-Exclama el chico enojado.

-¡Aquí el único imbécil eres tu¡ que solo Dices cosas lindas a las chicas para que se enamoren mientras haces lo mismo con las demás¡ -Responde la peli azul mas enojada que nunca.

-¿¡A que te refieres ¡?-dice el chico muy confundido.

-¡A la chica del pasillo! Tú la estabas Besando?¡-Responde la Peli Azul.

-¡Claro que no ella solo tropezó y Nuestros labios se tocaron pero no fue un beso en sí-Dice el Pelinegro.

-¡Si Fue un Beso¡-Responde la chica muy Enojada.

-Esto sí es un beso-Dice el Pelinegro mientras Besa a la Peli azul.

La chica no Pudo reaccionar de otra forma y solo le dio una bofetada al chico, Mientras se dirigió a su puerta le dijo:

"ya es tarde Gray-sama Lyon me propuso que fuera su novia y yo le dije que si"

Mientras que el chico está confundido, solo puede pensar que perdió a la chica que él quería, pero no iba a quedar sentado mientras veía que otro chico estaba con ella pues él iba a luchar para tenerla de nuevo.

Mientras dentro de la casa de la peli azul la chica se encontraba devastada por lo sucedido mientras caía una lagrima sobre otra solo podía pensar en Gray un por un lado ella quería estar con él, pero por el otro no quería lastimar a Lyon y también podía recordar el beso que gray le dio a la chica del pasillo ya ella estaba decidida que no lo iba a perdonar….


	4. Decisiones

**Nota: Gracias por dejar sus comentarios, los tomare en cuenta para mejorar :3**

A la mañana siguiente cuando la chica se dirigía a la preparatoria pudo darse cuenta que alguien la seguía trato de voltear disimuladamente y noto que era Gray, la peli azul empezó a caminar rápidamente por que no quería ni verle el rostro.

Cuando la chica llego y tomo asiento, el pelinegro llego minutos después de ella y mientras se iba a sentar no pudo evitar mirarla mientras que ella solo lo ignoraba, cuando comenzó la clase el chico le pidió amablemente a la peli azul que le prestara una lapicera a lo cual la chica lo ignora despiadadamente el pelinegro solo quería que ella le dirigiera la palabra.

A la hora de la salida la peli azul fue la última en salir del salón pero la profesora Ultear le pidió que por favor llevara unos documentos a la dirección, luego que la peli azul los entrego cuando iba caminando por el pasillo la joven Heartfilia iba apresurada hacia la salida de la prepa.

-Lucy ¿sucedió algo?-pregunto la peli azul muy curiosa de saber lo que ocurría.

-¡Parece que hay una pelea afuera probablemente sea Natsu y Gray! Pero quiero asegurarme-dice la rubia preocupada.

-Entonces te acompañare Lucy-Dice la peli azul mientras van a ver lo que sucede.

Al salir de la prepa se encuentran todos los alumnos rodeando a los chicos que se encuentran en dicha pelea, mientras las dos chicas intentan ver quienes están peleando hasta que por fin pueden ver resulta que son Gray y Lyon.

La peli azul entra y intenta detenerlos desde lejos pero resulta inútil ya que ninguno les hace caso mientras los dos están dándose golpes muy fuertes por alguna razón desconocida llega la pelirroja conocida como Erza Scarlet y con un solo golpe logra detener a los dos chicos y llevarlos a la dirección .

Estando los dos chicos, la pelirroja y la joven Loxar que decidió ir porque se sentía un poco culpable por lo sucedido todos ellos se encontraban en la oficina del director Happy.

-¡Director estos dos imbéciles estaban peleando en el patio!-Exclamo la pelirroja con mucho enojo mientras miraba a los dos chicos con enojo.

-¡El fue el que empezó¡-Dijo el albino señalando a él pelinegro

-¡Claro que no!-Respondió el pelinegro con cara de enojo.

-No me importa quien haya empezado los dos están suspendidos por una semana-Dice firmemente el director Happy.

-Pero yo no soy de esta preparatoria-Responde el albino.

-No me importa ya hablare con la directora de la preparatoria Lamia Scale mientras hablo con ella los dos vayan a la enfermería a curar esas herida-Dijo el director mientras comía un pez.

Mientras iban saliendo de la dirección pudieron notar que la peli azul se encontraba también en la oficina del director pero estuvo muy callada por la culpa que sentía, los dos chicos estaban en la enfermería pero en dos cuartos separados la peli azul fue al cuarto donde se encontraba Lyon.

-¡Juvia! El que empezó la pelea fue el maldito de Gray-Dijo el albino muy preocupado de cómo reaccionaría la chica.

-Oh está bien Lyon yo solo te quería decir que lamento mucho que esto haya pasado y yo espero que seas capaz de perdonarme-Respondió la peli azul triste por lo ocurrido.

-¿Pero por qué dices que es tu culpa Juvia?-Dice el chico confundido por la respuesta de la chica.

-Si yo nunca hubiese aceptado ser tu novia esto nunca te habría pasado por eso te quiero decir que yo lo siento mucho Lyon pero debemos terminar con esto-respondió la peli azul con mucha tristeza y con pequeñas lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus hermosos ojos.

-J-juvia pero es que yo-dice el chico mientras es interrumpido

-Lo siento Lyon pero así debe ser-respondió la chica mientras salía del cuarto de Lyon.

La chica estaba devastada por lo que había hecho ya que había lastimado el corazón del chico, y fue a ver a el otro chico que se encontraba en la otra habitación de la enfermería.

-¿Juvia?-dijo el pelinegro sorprendido por la presencia de la chica.

-Ya estarás feliz ¿cierto?-dice la chica muy enojada.

-¿Porque lo dices?-Respondió el chico confundido.

-¡Por tu culpa termine con Lyon!-dijo la peli azul mas enojada.

-Yo lo siento mucho-respondió el pelinegro con un tono un poco callado.

-Cállate ya no quiero escucharte-dijo la chica con un tono frio.

En ese momento entra un doctor:

-Gray necesitas cuidarte muy bien esta semana ya que tus heridas son muy graves-dice el doctor preocupado por el chico.

-Está bien, ya me tengo que ir-respondió el chico mientras cruzaba la puerta de la enfermería.

-Espera Gray no deberías ir tu solo podría pasar algo-dijo el doctor preocupado.

-Y-yo lo acompaño-respondió la peli azul.

-Está bien y muchas gracias Juvia-dice el doctor muy agradecido por su amabilidad

Mientras que los dos iban caminando Gray no podía dejar de pensar por qué me Juvia me está acompañando pasaron por la casa de la peli azul y el chico dijo:

"Hasta aquí me acompañas"

-Te quedaras en mi casa mientras te recuperas-respondió la chica seriamente.

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijo el chico muy confundido.

-Si le pedí permiso al director para cuidarte-respondió la chica.

Mientras entraban al la casa de la peli azul el chico no podía dejar de pensar "porque ella está haciendo esto".

 **Bueno aquí está la 4ta parte de mi historia para los que la estaban esperando ¿Qué pasara En la siguiente?**

 **Pueden dejar sus comentarios a ver qué les parece la historia si quieren que siga o sus sugerencias.**


End file.
